


Frozen Rose

by CxNxPxS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sci-Fi, Suspense, adultrio/trouble trio with children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxNxPxS/pseuds/CxNxPxS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adultrio and trouble trio live on Mars with their daughters as retrievers for high paying clients who like rare items. When a client is killed for not sharing the whereabouts of a rare item that has the power to give an individual immortality, everyone in the galaxy sets out to look for it with hope to live an eternal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing an au sci-fi with the adultrio/trouble trio. Their characterizations may not be in character at times.

 Phink’s picked up his cup of coffee and drank it slowly as he listened to his daughter humming a tune to a song he didn’t quite know. He wore a green spacesuit with his mask on the table. His hair blonde hair was slick back with gel and parted to the side in the front. He was tall with a muscular body from his chest down to his feet. He looked like a model that was ready to take pictures inside of the restaurant.

He scrunched his face as he tasted the bitter flavor to the coffee on his tongue and fought the urge to spit it out. He swallowed hard and placed the cup on the table quickly as a robot waitress hoovered over with a screen on its stomach displaying a list of food and drinks to buy. It stopped beside him and reached out to pick up his cup without asking to see if he was finish drinking it.

The restaurant had many robot waiter and waitress with different shapes, colors, and sizes hoovering around. Some worked behind the counter near the entrance to greet people while others escorted customers to their seat. There was a large robot chief in the kitchen cooking food alongside a young man who looked like he was in his twenties. A disturbing smell came from the area and tickled Phink’s noise as he tried to not think about what they were cooking.

The place was known for their green spaghetti, a famous dish created by the former chief who had quit to become a bounty hunter working for the rich on Jupiter. The ingredients used for the dish was unknown as much as to why it was built inside of a large spaceship that used to be a prison.

The empty cells were turned into private dinning booths with leather couches on each side and glass tables in the middle. Flat screens hung on the wall displaying a menu to buy food, drinks, and other items. Most people used the rooms to be alone with their lovers or to meet their clients.

Phinks didn’t go near the private booths because he feared what he might find on the seats and walls. It made him shiver thinking about two people getting intimate in the small cramped space where everyone could hear them. Hisoka told him he had heard someone moaning inside of one a few weeks back when he went to meet a client. He thought he was hearing things at first until a waiter opened up the door and found two people kissing each other fiercely nude.

He leaned back against the chair and watched the robot place his cup on top of a tray before it reached out to grab Emiko’s plate with half eaten green spaghetti on it. The sight made his stomach turn because he wasn’t for if it was the food coloring that made the disgusting color or if it was moldy. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he reached inside of the front pocket to his spacesuit to grab his credit card and pay for their food.

Emiko looked over at him as he waved his credit card in front of the screen on the robot to pay for the food. A small chime played as the screen changed to a person with a smiling face. She wondered how much the bill was because she wanted to pay for it with her allowance to butter him up into saying yes to her staying out on a school night.

She bit her lip as she watched him put away his credit card. She hoped he would say yes to her hanging out with her friends at Stardust Tower, a place where most high schoolers hung out at because it had an arcade on the first floor next door to a cafe. There was also several shopping stores and a pizza parlor.

“Can you drop me off at the Stardust Tower on our way home? I’m meeting up with Mizuki and Kohana,” Emiko said taking out her cellphone from the front pocket of her spacesuit and texting her friends to let them know that she was on her way.

Phinks wrinkled his nose. “I thought you had homework to do? Isn’t your school project due this Friday?”

Emiko stopped texting and looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face. “It is but I’m going over to Ichiko’s place tomorrow to work on it. Don’t worry I’ll get it done before Friday.” She paused. “How do you know about my school project anyway?”

Phinks laughed a little and gave her a I know everything look as he stood up from the table to stretch his arms. He heard a popping noise from his right arm and smiled in relief. He made note to himself to stop sleeping on the couch and try to walk to his bedroom regardless of how tired he was; however, he didn’t do it because he ended up knocking over things and waking his daughter up which pissed her off.

They walked to the elevator and rode it down to the first floor where the spaceships were docked. Phinks made a humming nose as he looked at Emiko. She had short curly blonde hair with a small red heart clipped on it. Her eyes were sky blue and her skin was beige. She was slightly shorter than him wearing a red spacesuit with a mask in her right hand as she used her other to text.

“So how did you know I have a project this due on Friday?” Emiko asked again.

Phinks shrugged. “I told you, I know everything.”

~*~

Illumi stood inside of the kitchen with a tablet in his hand in front of the stove. He was trying to find a recipe to cook for dinner but nothing was catching his key. He wore a black turtleneck over blue jeans with black slippers on his feet. His long black hair was up into a neat bun with some strands of it sticking out in every direction.

He sighed as he continued to skim down the list of recipes until he found one that seemed reasonable enough to cook for his daughter. She was picky and didn’t like eating anything that had mayonnaise or tomatoes in it. He made sure everything that he ordered or cooked didn’t have the ingredients in it so that she would eat it otherwise she tried to order food from Station 99, a restaurant he hated because the food tasted bad.

“I’m not eating dinner with you tonight. I’m hanging out with my friends” Ichiko said standing in the entrance. She crossed her arms. “I’ll be back before midnight.”

Illumi placed the tablet on top of the counter and slowly turned around to her. He narrowed his eyes when he saw what she was wearing and made a humming noise. She wore a small red tank top that revealed her flat stomach with a bellybutton piercing over blue jean shorts and black flats on her feet. He wasn’t for sure where she was going wearing an outfit he thought was hideous and didn’t care because it was their night to eat dinner together.

“Please change your clothes and get ready for dinner,” Illumi said turning back around and opening up the refrigerator.

Ichiko huffed and stared at his back as he reached for some eggs and milk. Some parts of her short black hair fell onto her face but she didn’t bother to tuck it behind her ear. The bright light on the kitchen ceiling made her olive skin and light grey eyes glow from the angle it hit her as she stepped inside the kitchen with an annoyed look on her face.

“Why can’t I go out with my friends? I haven’t seen them in weeks,” Ichiko said irritated.

Illumi placed the eggs and milk on the counter. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and held it in his hands firmly before he responded to her question. He tried to think of some safe words to say because he didn’t want to upset her. She had a nasty temper just like him.

“Tonight is our night to eat dinner together. We agreed to set a day once a week,” Illumi said keeping his voice calm. He placed the bowl on the counter. “I was planning on making some omelets and toast.”

“I understand that we’re supposed to spend time together tonight, but I really want to hang out with my friends. There is a part—,” Ichiko began to say but closed her mouth quickly when she saw his posture stiffen.

“Like I said before, I’m going to make omelets and toast. Did you want raspberry jam or strawberry jam with it?” Illumi said as he turned around to face her with a fake smile on his face. “I really want to have raspberry jam with my toast. I’m going to see if Hisoka has some.”

Ichiko swallowed hard because she could feel his bloodlust rising a little. He was pissed at her for choosing to spend time with her friends over eating dinner with him. If her step mother was home, she would have convinced Illumi into allowing her to stay out on a school night; however, she was gone on a business trip.

Emiko took a step back as he walked toward her with the same fake smile on his face. He grabbed his coat and left the apartment with the door slamming shut. She cursed underneath her breath as she reached inside of her pocket and pulled out her cellphone to text Aine quickly that her father was on his way over. Whenever he grabbed his coat and slammed the door, it meant he was going to bother Hisoka because he couldn’t deal with her attitude.

She sighed as she sent her message and tilted her head up to the ceiling as if she was looking for a bug to kill. She thought about the last time her father was so upset that his bloodlust oozed from skin like sweat when exercising. The only thing that came to her mind was when she had accidently broke his favorite dragon statue in the living room when she was exercising with her step mother.

The statue was a gift from his job for retrieving the most items for clients on planets deemed as hazardous. They had given it to him the day before he was promoted to a higher position that paid more and required him to work extra hours on the weekends. The promotion was good because it helped pay for her tuition, the rent, and other expenses, but it was bad because he spent less time at home and when he was home, he slept a lot or was too busy preparing for his next job.

She spent most of her time with her step mother who was a nurse working at a hospital near their apartment. Sometimes her job required her to travel to different hospitals on other planets because she was the most experienced in the entire galaxy. Doctors asked her for help with difficult surgeries because she memorized every procedure in the medical books to the point she accidently said it at home when she was cooking or talking to Illumi.

Ichiko sighed and closed her eyes as she pictured her step mother walking through the door at any moment.

“Please come home Clef,” Ichiko whisper.

~*~

Hisoka stood inside of his office with his hands behind his back as he stared outside the window at a large blue planet in the distance. He wore a black tight short sleeve shirt over jean pants with socks on his feet. His long red hair was combined back neatly with a small part in the front. He made a humming noise as he spotted a small spaceship fly past the planet slowly.

He didn’t know the name of the planet because he didn’t care to find out. It was another place to explore and find valuable items for his clients who paid him a lot of credits. Most of the items he found, he thought it was junk and wanted to toss it into the fireplace inside of his apartment but ended up giving it to his greedy clients who bared their fangs as he placed it into their hands.

He was a retriever, a popular job most people got into because it paid well but the death rate was high due to the hazardous places clients sent them to retrieve rare items they believe would sell a lot on the black market. If it didn’t sell on the black market, they sold it privately in secured places. During the exchange each client was surrounded by their bodyguards just in case the deal broke.

His cellphone rang on his desk loudly. He turned his head and stared at the screen to see his daughter’s name on it. The words special fruit lit up the screen in large font. It was a nickname he’d given her after she was born that he thought was cute; however, she hated it and constantly told him to change it to her real name.

“How is your school project going?” Hisoka asked.

“I’m working on it tomorrow with Ichiko. Remember that she’s coming over?” Aine said. She lowered her voice a little. “Did your client contact you to search for the items on Mars? If so, I want to go with you this time.”

Hisoka clicked his tongue. “No they haven’t. How do you know about my new client anyway? Were you on my computer again?”

Aine laughed. “Maybe, but I really want to go with you this time. Please take me. I’m sick and tired of staying with Ichiko.”

 “You don’t have fun with Illumi’s daughter? I thought you two were best friends?” Hisoka teased her.

Aine rolled her eyes. Ichiko was her best friend; however, the real problem was her father. He liked to follow them around everywhere they went whenever her step mother wasn’t around. If she was, she kept him preoccupied at home or out in town by telling him that she wanted to spend alone time with him as she winked at them with an innocent smile on her face.

~*~

Aine entered Hisoka’s office with a grin on her face. She wore a black tight spacesuit that had her school’s name on the back in small letters. A blue mask covered her face. She took off it off and pretended that she was going to toss it to him as he turned around to look at her. Her golden eyes looked back at him with hope he would say yes to her question from earlier.

“Can I go with you on this job or not?” Aine asked again. “I promise I won’t get in your way.”

Hisoka turned away from her and stared at the blue planet again. He wanted to say yes to her because she kept him company; however, he wanted to say no because the client wanted him to go to the third district on Mars, a place full of criminals that didn’t have a problem killing a young girl if they looked at them on accident. He had walked through the dirty city before with Phinks and Feitan to drop off a package to some quirky scientist who liked to hint that he enjoyed peeping on woman in the bathhouse near his apartment.

The thought made him shudder. He turned his head and opened his mouth to say something when his cellphone rang again. Aine ran to his desk and and grabbed his phone before he could. Her smile disappeared when she saw Feitan’s name on the screen. She couldn’t stand him as much as Illumi; however; he didn’t follow her around whenever she hung out with his daughter.

Aine placed the phone in Hisoka’s hand. “Your wife is calling for you. Better pick it up before he becomes upset and comes over here screaming at the top of his lungs because you missed his call again.”

Hisoka rolled his eyes and answered the phone. He heard loud music in the background and started to wonder if Feitan was at the club again working for Big Mak, a rich client who was obsessed with broken ship parts. He paid a lot of credits for it and didn’t care about the size; however, the planets he requested to retrieve the parts from had bad weather or were full of dangerous creatures.

“Please don’t tell me you need my help again. I’m waiting for my new client to contact me,” Hisoka said quickly.

Feitan snorted. “Is that the first thing you say to me every time I call you? I can handle my own business without your help.” He paused. “Who is your new client? Is it that rich woman name Lux? I heard bad things about her. I would stay away if I were you.”

“No. It’s someone new who refuses to give me their name for some reason,” Hisoka said looking over at Aine as she took out several pins from the bun in her red hair. It fell across her porcelain face as she leaned forward to place the pins on top of the coffee table. He lowered his voice. “Have you heard anything about a client who wants some bullets from the third district on Mars?”

“No, but Big Mak was talking about some guy who wouldn’t shut up about weapons he recently purchased there,” Feitan said. “Maybe it has something to do with your client? Maybe it doesn’t.” He coughed before he spoke again. “I wouldn’t work for someone who doesn’t give me their name. They could be an undercover cop.”

Hisoka raised one of his eyebrows because the possibility was there. It wasn’t uncommon to find undercover cops snooping around the type of job he was in. A lot of the items they retrieved for their clients were illegal on every planet in the galaxy. The clients would sell them on the black market for a lot of credits while another client waited for it to show up on the catalogue to buy it.

It was an endless cycle the galaxy police had no control over because every time showed up to a private auction to buy the illegal item, they were killed or kicked out due to an anonymous tip.

“Maybe Shalnark or Phinks could find some information about my client. I’m assuming they are with you at the club?” Hisoka asked.

Feitan snorted again. “Why do you always assume those two are around me whenever I work for Big Mak? I told you I can handle my own business.” He coughed again before he spoke. “I would call Phinks since he’s eating at Station 99 with his daugther.”

“I hate that restaurant,” Hisoka said feeling his stomach churn as he thought about the green spaghetti his daughter had ordered the last time they went there. “Why does he like going there? There are better places than that crappy restaurant.”

“Just call Phinks. I’ll call you later,” Feitan said hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
